


This Is Halloween

by Kaysa



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Compersion, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Multi, Polyamory, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Pete loves Halloween, Frank loves Halloween, Mikey loves them both.Why shouldn't they also love each other?This is what happens when your boyfriend's other boyfriend visits you to celebrate Halloween together and suddenly you're kind of into him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	This Is Halloween

**when was teh last time u went trick or treating**

Frank had to think about that for a moment. Pete didn't exactly text him often, but when he did, he always had the weirdest questions. Or… statements. Frank strongly suspected some of Pete's texts were actually ideas for lyrics that he sent to the wrong person. He doubted Pete wanted his input on them.

**like ten years ago?**

That should be mostly accurate.

He'd barely put his phone down when it started ringing. Pete, unsurprisingly.

"Okay, hear me out. I need your help." 

"Well, hello to you too."

"Oh, hi. So I've been thinking, I really want to go trick-or-treating this year, but Patrick told me I was too old, so I did some research."

Oh boy, Pete already had a plan.

"Most articles suggest you should borrow someone's kids, but I don't have a lot of choice there and I think most parents I know wouldn't trust me to keep an eye on their children." He made a thoughtful little pause. "The next best option is apparently to take your dogs trick-or-treating."

Now it was getting interesting.

"And so I asked myself which of my friends _had_ dogs in the first place and would also let me borrow them."

Frank grinned. "And you thought that would be me."

"And I thought that would be you."

Frank's grin widened. It wasn't like Pete was _wrong_. "Don't you have dogs of your own?"

"Yeah, but they're not very sociable. Or excited about getting off the sofa."

Frank hummed in understanding. He had a suspicion, though. "Let me take a guess. You also wanted to see Mikey."

"I also wanted to see Mikey," Pete agreed promptly. Frank's grin turned smug at Pete repeating after him. "But honestly, I researched this, okay? Dogs are my best bet. And I can't go alone, but you're a fellow Halloween enthusiast, so I figured I could convince _you_ and then you could help me convince _Mikey_."

Frank wondered if Pete was aware Halloween was also his birthday. "Who says you can't go alone?"

"I found this article online. They say to bring kids, pets, and 'treats' for the adults, but since I can only do one of those, I should at least follow their next advice: 'grab a friend, a significant other, or even make a fun first date out of the experience.'"

This was getting more and more interesting. "And you thought you could invite your boyfriend's boyfriend… on a Halloween date?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Pete barely hesitated. "You can call it whatever you want if you get Mikey onboard."

Frank hummed again. "I think you might be lucky. He might roll his eyes at me, but I have being the birthday boy on my side. You know my birthday's on Halloween, right?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that." Pete sounded genuinely distressed for a second. "We can use that to our advantage, though. Mikey isn't heartless enough to refuse you on your birthday. And what's a better gift than getting to dress up as a monster, anyway?"

Pete was totally right on that. Frank loved dressing up in scary costumes, for Halloween or otherwise. He was already mentally going through his closet. He hadn't planned on doing anything for his birthday anyway.

They briefly talked about the details of Pete's visit: He'd fly out to them the day before, so he and Mikey could have some time to themselves first, stay for a few days, and fly back home.

Frank was happy that Pete was coming down to visit them. It always put Mikey in a good mood, especially since he and Pete couldn't see each other as often as the rest of them did. Long-distance relationships were hard, but Pete couldn't just leave Chicago and Frank wasn't going to leave Jersey. He and Mikey had moved into their own little house, not too far away from Ray and Gerard, which definitely had benefits but also kind of sucked for Pete and Mikey. They tried to visit each other as much as possible and Frank admired how they made it work. He wouldn't want to be in Pete's stead, but he supposed it might suck a little less for Mikey: most of his partners were pretty close by.

Frank found Mikey in the living room, leafing through some kind of brochure. He took it out of his hands, put it on the couch table, and straddled his lap.

Mikey gave him a puzzled look – as puzzled as he ever got – but Frank ignored it, breathing a quick 'hey' and kissing him instead.

Mikey's hands immediately settled on his hips and he kissed back. Frank appreciated his instinct to just go with a spontaneous make-out, probably a relic from his more active partying days. Mikey had these long fingers and his hands were strong from years of bass playing. It felt good.

Frank fisted a hand into Mikey's hair and pressed the other one against his collarbone, pushing him against the backrest. He caught Mikey's lip between his teeth and gave him a playful bite before licking into his mouth.

Mikey responded by pulling him closer and sliding his hands down until he was cupping Frank's ass.

Frank couldn't hold back his grin, gave Mikey a last nip, and pulled back.

Mikey looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. Frank wanted to kiss it. "So… not that I'm not enjoying myself here, but what brought this on?"

Frank's grin widened. He loved surprising Mikey with good news. "I invited Pete over for Halloween."

Mikey squinted at him. "You invited Pete, my boyfriend, over for Halloween?"

"I think he invited himself over, technically, but he's basically my boyfriend as well, anyway. Like, in-law."

"Are you implying we're married?" Mikey asked after a second.

A giggle bubbled up in Frank's chest; he just couldn't contain his sudden happiness. "Maybe I am. Kiss me again."

Mikey smiled at Frank's words. He was genuinely happy about Pete's visit, Frank could tell. He loved seeing Mikey like this.

Mikey wrapped an arm around Frank and slid the other up his back until it came to rest on the nape of Frank's neck, pulling him back down into another kiss.

* * *

When the day before Halloween arrived, Mikey and Frank took it easy. They slept in, exchanged lazy hand jobs under the blankets, and made pancakes for breakfast. Mikey had already prepared the second bedroom the day before, so they were ready to welcome Pete.

Mikey had an appointment with his therapist, so it was Frank who picked Pete up from the airport. "You look good," he remarked, hugging Pete hello. He also smelled nice, he noticed. "We're happy you're here." He gave him a warm smile.

"'We,' huh?" Pete asked.

"Yep." Frank popped the p. "I mean, Mikey's happy he's getting to use the second bedroom again; I'm just pleased to have a Halloween buddy." Neither was a lie, but mostly he was just teasing. They really were both happy about the visit.

Pete grinned and punched him in the shoulder affectionately.

Mikey was already back and waiting for them when they arrived at the house. Frank dropped Pete off and watched him launch himself at Mikey, jumping straight into his arms and making him take a staggering step back. He couldn't help smiling fondly. He wondered, not for the first time, if Mikey had a thing for tiny, tattooed bundles of energy. Sometimes, Frank and Pete weren't so different from each other.

He reversed the car and took off to spend the day with Ray and Gerard. Mikey and Pete would be very busy with each other for a while.

The three of them stayed up until past midnight, and then Ray and Gerard insisted on celebrating Frank's birthday together. He could still feel the marks on his chest and thighs the next morning.

* * *

When Frank saw Pete's costume the next evening, he couldn't help but giggle. "Suddenly I feel like it's 2006 again."

Pete was wearing the whole vampire getup: an embroidered, elegant waistcoat over a black shirt and a long, dramatic coat with an upturned collar. The eyeliner was straight out of 2006 as well. Only the pointed teeth were still missing. He didn't need them to look sharp, though.

Pete beamed at Frank. "I'm not even looking close to how I looked back then, but I'm flattered you remember the year. That video was so much fun. Got to live my dream of being a real vampire." He gave a theatrical, wistful sigh, then sobered up. He pulled a little plastic bag out of his pocket and held it up. "Can you help me put these on, Frankenstein? I tried it myself, but I had some trouble getting it right."

"It's Frankenstein's _monster_ , actually," Frank corrected with a wink. His costume was a tattered, dark green jacket over a black shirt and pants. He had a mask as well, that he was going to put on before they left the house.

There were two little fake fangs in the bag. Frank agreed to help and a few minutes later, he was sitting in front of Pete in the bathroom, where they had the best light.

He took the fangs in one hand and gently tilted Pete's head back with the other. It was kind of intimately close and Frank felt the tension build between them, but this way he had better access. He held his breath in concentration and carefully pressed the first fang onto Pete's left canine.

"There you go, number one," he murmured. "Don't move."

Pete held still and swallowed. He looked at Frank but didn't say anything.

Frank took the second fang and lifted Pete's chin a little to see better. "Can you open your mouth a little wider? Yeah, like that." He pushed the fang onto Pete's other canine and eyed his work critically. The left one was now partly hidden by Pete's upper lip and Frank reached out to carefully pull it out of the way. He could feel Pete's warm breath against his fingers. He jerked his hand away abruptly when he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry, got a little carried away."

Before Pete could answer, there was a knock on the door and Frank looked up to see Mikey standing in the frame. "Don't you look like two fancy little trick-or-treaters," he teased.

Frank needed a moment to regain his composure and blinked at him. "This suit is literally in tatters. That's a pretty important detail right there."

Pete snorted, fangs safely tucked away in his mouth. "Like that's not your usual style, Mr. None-Of-My-Pants-Have-Knees."

Frank gently kicked his foot. "Shut up, Edward."

* * *

It wasn't really like Frank had _forgotten_ how much fun trick-or-treating always had been, but it sure was good to have a reminder. They should have done this years ago.

Initially, Mikey hadn't been into the idea all that much ( _"You know that's a thing kids do, right? Don't you think thirty is a little old?"_ he'd said), but in the end, he'd agreed to indulge Frank and Pete and had even been chaperoning them. It was possible that Frank's birthday had had something to do with it. It was also possible that his persuasion skills had played an important role. Mikey would say yes to anything if it meant Frank would finally let him come.

They'd ended up taking two of the dogs with them: Pete had taken Peppers (dressed up as a pumpkin – she could use the extra layer in the cold) and Frank had let Sinatra carry his bucket from house to house. He didn't like wearing costumes, but Frank had managed to put a little witch hat on his head that he'd tolerated.

Now they were back home with their buckets full of candy and the dogs safely in their beds. Some people had just left a bowl of sweets on their porch, but a couple had opened the door. Pete and Frank were pretty sure an old lady had taken them for two tall children, which had amused them to no end. The dogs had helped as well because most people were more interested in cooing over them than paying much attention to the 'adults' (Frank still mostly refused to call himself one) taking their candy.

"Okay, now that we've survived your giggle fit"—hey, being mistaken for a kid was funny sometimes—"I have a surprise for you."

Frank and Pete both perked up and Mikey gave them a lopsided little smile.

"Get in the car. You have one last candy bowl to raid."

Mikey took the driver's seat, Frank got in next to him, and Pete in the back. Mikey gave Frank an expectant look until he asked "What?" and then Mikey explained that "kids sit in the back."

"You know it's kind of weird when you call your boyfriends your 'kids,' right?" Frank asked once he'd sat down next to Pete.

Mikey's only answer was to make eye contact through the rear-view mirror and ask "What, you don't wanna call me Daddy?" in a completely deadpan voice, leading to Frank groaning and burying his face in his hands and Pete laughing at them.

They arrived, as suspected, at Ray and Gerard's house. Their porch light was still on. Good. Frank put his mask back on and Pete hid his face behind his collar as well as he could before they rang the doorbell. It didn't take long until Gerard opened the door and Frank and Pete called out "Trick or treat!" in their most ridiculous voices.

Gerard looked from one to the other and back again, squinting, and asked "Don't I know you guys?"

Pete couldn't hold himself back any longer and broke out into full-on laughter, howling "Your face!" and pointing at Gerard while Frank erupted into giggles and Gerard smiled at them with light confusion.

"I thought you and Mikey wanted to spend the evening together," he said.

Pete answered "Well, we are," while Frank blurted out "Dad's waiting by the car," and immediately started giggling again.

Gerard gave them a somewhat long-suffering look and asked "Did he call himself that?" They nodded. "Man, he really is into that whole incest thing, huh? He's lucky he's got a brother who'll indulge him."

Frank grinned. "Like that's such a hardship for you."

Barely a moment later, Mikey joined them and Frank noticed all three of their faces lighting up, including his own. They went inside and Gerard turned the porch light off – "If we're actually celebrating together, I don't wanna be interrupted," he explained – and they settled in the living room, where Ray was waiting for Gerard to come back.

Gerard got comfy next to Ray and put his feet in his lap. They looked like the perfect picture of domesticity.

Frank and Mikey took over the bigger couch with Pete between them. Frank wanted to make sure that Pete felt wanted and included. They'd had a great day, but they didn't all meet up together often and he knew Pete struggled with anxiety sometimes. He didn't want him to feel out of place.

It turned out that he needn't have worried: Pete was happy and comfortable and it wasn't awkward at all. He looked like he belonged and knew it. Mikey had made the right call bringing them here.

Frank placed his hand over Pete's where it was resting on his thigh. It was really warm. Pete turned his hand around, took Frank's in his, and gave him an uncertain smile. Frank returned it and gave him a little reassuring squeeze. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, nervous in a way he hadn't been in a long time. It felt good, though. Over Pete's shoulder, he could see Mikey gently smiling at them. Maybe he should listen to Pete's ideas more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween isn't really a thing where I live (and trick or treating isn't either), so I, too, did some research.  
> The article I used was [How To Go Trick-Or-Treating As An Adult](https://www.bustle.com/articles/117401-how-to-go-trick-or-treating-as-an-adult-and-not-be-creepy). We'll ignore that it was written several years after when the fic is set xD
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
